


Deal

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: Continuation of the Sanvers scene at the end of 2x09





	

After several long seconds, Alex released her grip and the hug ended. She stepped back, still feeling a bit anxious. She dropped her arms. Maggie's hands slid down to hold her own.

"Um... Can you... Do you want to stay? I- we could order some food. If you're hungry..."

Maggie nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'm not really hungry yet. It's a bit early. Can we sit for a bit first?" 

Alex released a deep breath and smiled. "OK. OK, yeah."

They moved to the sofa. Alex sat first, at the far end, and curled her hands in her lap. Maggie watched her for a moment before sitting right next to her so their shoulders brushed. She took one of Alex's hands in her own and laced their fingers. 

"Is Kara OK?" 

Alex nodded. "She was trying to find that missing girl. Turns out all those missing persons reports you've been getting... They were being taken to another planet and being sold as slaves." 

"Another planet?" 

Alex nodded. "They had this matter transport device. Winn says it works kind of like that movie... Stargate?" 

"So they were just kidnapping folks and taking them through this transport?" 

"Yeah. When Kara stopped answering her phone I went looking for her. Found the device. Winn was able to get it working so we could go through to the planet they were being held on. Most of them hadn't been sold yet. We got them back safely."

Maggie nodded, but Alex noticed immediately that she suddenly looked shaken. 

"What's wrong?" Alex turned on the sofa to face her, curling one leg under herself.   
Maggie swallowed before answering weakly, "You went to a different planet." 

Alex nodded. "Yeah." 

Maggie shook her head. "A completely different planet. Using an alien device you had just found. You could have been stranded there. You could have been trapped with no way back and no one would have known for sure if you were alive or not."

Alex frowned. "I guess. But Kara was there, Maggie. I had to go."

"No, I know. I know that. It's your job and it's your sister but I-" she shook her head again. "I guess it just scares me that you could have just... disappeared and I wouldn't have even known you were leaving the planet." She took a deep breath. "I guess that just comes with the job, but still." 

Alex nodded, then perked up. "Hey, what if... What if I text you? Or call? If I ever have to go off world again or... Or, or even if something happens to Kara again, I'll let you know. And you can do the same? It won't help with the worrying but at least we'll know why the other isn't answering their phone. Instead of just full on ghosting. We'll have a heads up. For whatever that's worth. "

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea." Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex and leaned into her, resting her forehead on Alex's shoulder. "Let's do that from now on." 

They sat like that silently for a few minutes. Just cuddled up against one another. 

Alex broke the silence. "So, how was _your_ day at work?" 

Maggie's laughter was the best sound Alex had heard all day. It seemed to break the remaining tension that still lingered in the apartment.

"Not as exciting as yours. I was stuck doing paperwork all afternoon." 

Alex laughed. "That sounds so awful."

"It was. It was _awful_."

Alex hugged the smaller woman closer. "Well I'm glad it's over then. So you don't have to endure the agony anymore."

Maggie lifted her head. "Are you making fun of me, Danvers?"

Alex scoffed. "I would never."

"Hmmm," Maggie held her glare for a moment before breaking into a small smile and leaned in to kiss Alex. "I'll let it slide this time, but you're paying for dinner."

"Deal."


End file.
